


stay or leave, you'll take my heart

by flyingslipper



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Inspired by Music, M/M, it ain't much but it's my kurosuga agenda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-12 04:07:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28754106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flyingslipper/pseuds/flyingslipper
Summary: Just Kuroo and Suga being in love, no more no less.
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Sugawara Koushi
Kudos: 18





	stay or leave, you'll take my heart

**Author's Note:**

> hello welcome to my kurosuga agenda sponsored by dingo's autiotalo. i wrote this is as a warmup so it's not that great-- it just the two of them mostly in kuroo's pov. hope that me posting this gives me more motivation to post more of my kurosuga stories

Warm summer wind ruffles Tetsurou’s hair, small stones crushing under his shoes as he and Koushi walk on the dirt road. It’s evening but fortunately the road to the cliffside is shadowed by tall pine trees, so the two won’t get sweaty in the summer heat -- though it also means Tetsurou doesn’t have a good excuse why his palms are sweating and how hard his heart is beating. 

It’s agony- to walk like this, to be walking at all. Koushi is  _ right there _ , and Tetsurou is expected to be calm and not touch him? This dirt road is almost as quiet as the cliffside; few people decide to talk there, so Tetsurou could take hold of Koushi, lift him up and push him against the nearest tree without the worry of someone catching them, but Koushi said that he really wanted to show Tetsurou the cliffside view so he accepts this walk, no matter how torturous it is. 

Miyagi prefecture isn’t that far from Tokyo, but neither of them have much free time to take the train to visit the other; volleyball takes most of their time, and since they’re both seniors, school expects a lot from them. Their future is definitely  _ the _ subject their teachers and parents are talking about; which university are they going to go to? What courses do they want to take? What career are you choosing? It’s all about the future, but fortunately in volleyball it’s all about the  _ now _ , and with Koushi, Tetsurou feels as though time doesn’t exist at all -- there’s only two of them, and the rest of the world is just background noise.

  
  


Finally, after what feels like forever (but actually was twenty minutes), the trees clear and familiar ocean wind hits Tetsurou in the face. There’s green grass for at least thirty meters until there isn’t-- the ground drops, and the ocean waves hitting against the rocks can be heard from up here. Blue waves, and the sun has already started to set, painting the sky in yellow and orange. 

Tetsurou stops walking, both because the walk wasn’t easy and because Koushi walks past him, spreading his arms to present the beautiful view, yet Tetsurou doesn’t care about the vast ocean view anymore. Koushi is standing in front of the setting sun, and when he turns around to look at Tetsurou, his grey hair is dyed warm orange. A soft halo around his head might make him look like an angel, and when Koushi’s eyes meet with his, Tetsurou may have never visited Crete but he’s certain Koushi’s eyes look like its night sky. 

They sit on the grass - just two of them, watching the ocean waves reflect the setting sun. Koushi’s voice fills the air, but Tetsurou can barely pay attention whenever their knees brush against each other. Warm summer air, ocean winds, Tetsurou sitting on the grass, and Koushi, now climbing on top of him. 

“Tetsu”, Koushi breathes out, and Tetsurou wonders what a heart attack feels like. Though quickly all he thinks about is how soft Koushi’s lips are, how smooth his skin is as he grips Koushi’s thighs, and how both of them are wearing too many clothes even though any normal person would say that t-shirts and shorts in summer aren’t too much. 

Koushi’s white shirt is thrown next to them on the grass, quickly followed by Tetsurou’s red shirt. It’s intoxicating to be so close; during summer camp all Tetsurou got were quick kisses behind the gymnasium, but now that there’s not a single soul to see them, Koushi grinds against him, both of them moaning yet not willing to stop kissing. Ocean wind bends the short grass, lifts up Koushi’s grey hair, and when they finally pull apart, both still wanting more, and Tetsurou looks up at the boy- the one who came into his life like a sudden gust of wind, and Koushi smiles, Tetsurou feels like he’s suddenly ripped into being alive. It’s like for seventeen years he’s just been there, waiting for the moment to take his first breath of air, to see the sun in Koushi’s hair, and the night sky in his eyes. 

Tetsurou feels so full-- of life, of love, that his heart might actually burst if Koushi were to touch him more, but Tetsurou needs that - he needs to feel Koushi’s skin against his, he needs to taste his lips. What did Tetsurou do before he met Koushi? What did Tetsuroou hold in his hands before him, what words did he speak--- he can’t imagine a life with Koushi not there.

“I love you”, Tetsurou breathes out. 

Their lips meet again and the taste of Koushi slips into him like a drop of honey. Hands roam around, needing to touch but not knowing where is the right place, and Tetsurou swallows Koushi’s whisper of “I love you too”. He spins them around, the grass now pressing against Koushi’s back, his legs around Tetsurou, and breathless laughs escape past their lips. 

It’s summer, it’s Koushi-- it’s just the two of them, and it’s spectacular. 


End file.
